Touch Me
by LOVE.U.FOREVER
Summary: Olivia is older than Fitz but he is determined to get a date with her...


"No thank you."

"Do you mind if I ask why not?"

"You're to young for me."

"How do you know that?...I'm an adult , you're an adult."

Olivia smiled and looked over to Abby but she was preoccupied with Stephan to be of any help.

"How do you know I'm not married or something?" Olivia tried to throw him off. Fitz smirked, he grabbed her hand " because when I first asked you on a date you would have said "I'm married" instead of no and you're not wearing a ring."

Olivia laughed "Ok, you got me...my answer is still no...I just don't date."

Fitz was determined, he gave her his best boyish smile " So how about if two newly made friends meet up casually, catch a movie and then go out for dinner afterwards?"

Olivia looked at him, normally she would have walked off after declining someone but for some reason she was actually entertaining Fitzgerald Grant.

"How about I give you my number and if you decide that hanging out with me is something you want to do you can give me a call." Fitz looked at her hopefully.

Olivia bit the inside of her cheek, she pulled out her cell phone and handed it to him.

"I'll be waiting to hear from you." he said to her as he gave her back her phone. Olivia watched him as he walked off to where Stephan and Abby were. He was in gym clothes and she could see he was very fit. She waited on Abby to finish her conversation and make her way back over to where she was.

"Fitz gave you his number, when are you going to call him." Abby spoke fast as they walked out of the gym building. Olivia rolled her eyes so they had discussed her. "Um, I don't know...you know I don't date."

Abby groaned "Liv, its time to get back out there. How long are you going to keep yourself wrapped up in a bubble?"

They had made it to where they parked their cars. "Abby you know -"

"Yes I do, but Fitz has asked you out twice and you have declined him. It's safe to say that he is really interested in getting to know you. I mean he even came to our yoga class today to see you...I think he really likes you."

"He doesn't know me , he only sees me from the outside."

"Exactly Liv and he is trying to get to know you but you won't let him, and of course he's attracted to you, thats how it always starts out." Abby huffed. She knew Liv was trying to find reasons why she shouldn't date.

"He's young."

"Girl you act like we are old! Liv you're 38 not 68, and if I'm not mistaken he's 27 or 28. Look its nothing wrong with having a good time. You may or may not like him but how would you know unless you give it a try. And if you don't like him thats fine, its not like this is a marriage proposal. You're not stuck with him unless you want to be."

* * *

Olivia finally laid her head on her pillow. After her and Abby left their yoga class they went out for lunch. She had went home, showered and started working on new designs for bridal gowns.

Olivia C. Pope was a hot name in the wedding world. Her handmade gowns were always in demand. Her shop was filled with gowns, tiara's , necklaces, and shoes. Anything wedding related you can find at Olivia's. She had a staff of 10 so that when she was off designing they could run the store in her absence. She normally tries to design after work hours so she can be at the shop during business hours. She closes the shop down on Saturdays and Sundays, only during the wedding season will they be open on the weekend.

Saturdays were Olivia's rest days. She and her best friend Abby go to a yoga class every Satuday at 9am. For the past month Fitzgerald Grant has made it his business to either be at the gym before or after the class. Grant Fitness was a very popular gym to go work out in. The men and women who made up the staff were extremely good looking and friendly. Fitzgerald Grant had seen Olivia as she was on her way to the Yoga class that was offered on Saturdays.

He had asked his friend Stephan, who was a personal trainer, if she was a regular, and when he found out she was, he made sure to stop by on Yoga mornings. That first week he did not approach her, he had only came in to see Stephan as he was making his rounds to all of the gyms he owned and operated. Stephan helped run this particular Grant gym for Fitz.

That second week he made it just in time as the class ended. He had Stephan call Abby and Olivia over since Stephan was a little flirty with Abby. Stephan introduced them , they all made small talk, when Olivia was about to leave he asked if he could walk her to her car. Abby had said yes for Olivia. When they got to her car Fitz opened her door for her and asked her on a date. Olivia had been flattered but she declined the offer. He had said "Maybe next time."

The third Saturday he was already at the gym talking to Stephan and Abby as Olivia was walking thru the gym doors. Olivia had made her way over to Abby and politely spoke to everyone. Fitz smiled at her, she was sure he wouldn't speak as she had turned him down the week prior, But Fitz was a mature guy. He had waited until after their class was over, he once again asked if he could walk her to her car. He asked for a second time to let him take her out on a date, and again she had declined. In his mind he said "I'll try again."

Fitz was very consistent , that fourth Saturday him and Stephan were actually in the yoga class, when Liv and Abby showed up. They were clearly going to participate in todays class. Thee women were giggling and flirty but Olivia paid them no mind. She pulled out her yoga mat and waited for the instructor. Fitz asked Abby to switch spots with him so he could be beside liv and she could be beside Steph. Fitz said to Liv "Since you won't go on a date with me , how about we do yoga together?" Olivia couldn't help but smile at him. She never would have guessed that Fitz would do something like that just to get her attention. It was really sweet and he seemed genuine.

* * *

Tuesday

Olivia stopped sketching and grabbed her phone, it had been 3 days since Fitz put his number in there. She had been contemplating on rather or not she should take him up on his offer. Of course Abby had been on her to accept it. Olivia had reservations. Fitz was at least 10 or 11 years younger than her. She had never dated someone that younger than her before. And she was very insecure about sex. Of course if she started to date him , things would escalade to that point. Sex was just not something she was comfortable with anymore. How was she suppose to explain that to him?

Olivia shook her head. Whose to say they would even get pass the first date? Maybe she should go out just to have fun and enjoy a mans company every once in a while. She dialed his number, the phone rang until it went to voicemail. 'Hi, this is Olivia Pope...um, *sighs* I would like to ..meet up with you...I mean if you still want to...so yea give me a call back or something." Olivia hung up and laughed at herself , why did she babble like that?

An hour later her phone rings, its him. 'Hello?'

"Hi, Olivia Pope." his baritone voice was even sexy over the phone. Olivia blushed she almost had an indecent thought.

"Hey , how are you?"

"I'm well... the phone call I had been waiting on finally came. I was in a session and my phone was on vibrate, sorry I missed it."

"No, thats ok."

They were quiet for a minute.

"So , can we meet up Saturday around 5 for an afternoon movie?"

"Yes, I would like that."

"Ok great see you then."

* * *

Wednesday morning around 9 she woke up to a message from Fitz. 'Good morning , I hope you slept well.' Olivia replied 'Good morning, I did thank you'

She thought to herself he was really thoughtful. Later that day Fitz texted her and asked how she was doing. Olivia was sketching so she didn't have time to reply to him until later. 'Can I call you in about an hour?' she sent him.

'Yes.'

Olivia made it home around 7, she opened her fridge and pulled out her leftover Chinese rice and warmed it up. She grabbed some wine and went to her living room with her food. Just as she got comfortable her phone rang. She looked at it, it was Fitz.

'Hello'

'I was waiting on your call.'

She laughed 'I was going to call after I ate.'

* * *

Friday night

Olivia was soaking in her bathtub. She had made herself a bubble bath, she had her wine and she was thoroughly enjoying her relaxation time. It had been a good week, and truth be told she was looking forward to her date. Fitzgerald Thomas Grant the 3rd was something else. He was more than what her initial thought of him was. This whole week he has made effort to text and call her.

That first night he had asked what was her schedule like. He asked how her days normally went and most of the conversation was centered around her. Since then he has found ways to insert himself. He sends her morning messages because he wakes up early. He will sometimes text her when he has a break from his training sessions just to check in with her. He only calls at night when she makes it home. He even FaceTime with her when she lets him.

* * *

Saturday morning

Olivia was surprised to see Fitz and Stephan back in her and Abby's yoga class. Fitz patted the empty space on his right for her to come join him.

"What are you doing here?"

"I told you last week this was going to be our yoga time."

Olivia giggled as she fixed her mat next to him. When she sat down on it, Fitz leaned over and hugged her from the side. She was taken off guard. She turned to look at him, and blushed. She felt like a high schooler. Abby sat next to her and she could practically hear her squealing in that background.

At that moment the instructor came in and started class. After class Fitz walked Olivia to her car. When they made it she rested against her car door and turned to face him.

"It was great seeing you"

She smiled "Well its going to be even better seeing me in a few hours."

Fitz smiled and stepped close to her. Now she was trapped between her car and his body, but he wasn't touching her. She admired his height and now that he was sort of towering over her she wondered what it would feel like if she closed the space between their bodies.

"I'm looking forward to us hanging out" he smirks as he is looking her in her face.

Olivia swallowed. Fitz was incredibly good looking, his chiseled face and blue eyes were sending her body to a place it had not been in a long time. She cleared her throat "Well I should get going, I have things to do today."

Fitz stepped back and pulled her off the door, he opened it so she could get in. Before he closed it, he leaned down, spoke closely to her ear "I can't wait to see you later."

* * *

Olivia could not find anything to wear! She had clothes all over her bed but she didn't know what to choose. She had her bath, and did her hair and make up. Now all that was left was for her to figure out what she was going to wear. They were going to a movie and dinner afterwards. Should she put on clothes or clothes clothes? She grabbed her phone and sent Fitz a quick message. 'Where are we going after the movie?' He replied back 'Is Dave and Busters okay?'

'Yes!' Olivia wasn't picky , she thought that Dave and busters was a fun place for them to go.

Olivia decide on a red ruffled off the shoulder shirt with a pair of jet black fitted jeans, and she wore her black peep toe booties. When Olivia pulled up to the movie theater she texted Fitz to let him know she was there. He called her and told her he had already bought the tickets and to meet him at the front entrance. As she made her way inside she spotted him, he was dressed in a black T-shirt and black jeans, how ironic they were matching. She watched as the smile came across his face as she got closer.

"You can't go wrong wearing black." he said as he pulled her into a hug. She inhaled his scent, he smelled so good she didn't want to let go.

"How much do I owe you?"

Fitz raised his eyebrows "Nothing...even tho its not a date I can still buy my friend a ticket" he left no room for argument.

They enjoyed the movie and Dave and busters , Olivia laughed the entire night with Fitz. She couldn't remember the last time she had that much fun with a man.

* * *

1Month later

Olivia and Fitz were making time to see each other and "date". By their 3rd "hanging out" she finally accepted a "date" from him. It eventually turned into them dating, from dinners, to just them spending time together. Fitz was even still attending the yoga class. He and Stephan actually ended up liking it. Although they were making progress, it was still a long way to go. Olivia had not let him kiss her yet.

He had tried to after their first time hanging out but she moved her head so he kissed her jaw. She told him she didn't want to move to fast and he respected that. But Fitz was an affectionate guy so he found other ways to show it. She allowed him to kiss her on her hand.

Olivia and Abby made their way into the bar. Stephan was having a party tonight and had invited Olivia and Abby. Fitz had invited Olivia as well but she told him to go with his friends and she would meet him there. She didn't want him to think she was trying to keep him away from doing the things he use to do. This was not the first time Stephan had a party. Once before Fitz had bailed out on Stephan to be with Olivia instead. She didn't want Stephan to not like her or think she was trying to come in between them. After all her and Fitz weren't serious , they just enjoyed each others company.

Olivia was cooking, and if you knew her you would know this was not something she did often. But she had invited Fitz over to her place for the first time and she felt as tho she should cook. She was making pasta, a simple and easy dish. As soon as she finished toasting her bread , she heard knocking on her door. She opened it to see Fitz with flowers in his hand. She smiles, takes the flowers and, before she catches herself she quickly kisses him and welcomes him into her place. Fitz was surprised because up until now she had never done this. He holds her hand as she walks him towards her kitchen.

"You have a nice place." he commented.

"Thank you, I made pasta."

After they ate, they laid around the living room watching tv. Olivia laid in between Fitz leg as he snuggled her from behind. He pushes her hair to the side and gently starts kissing the back of her neck. He rubs her stomach and Olivia sighs deeply. Because she didn't ask him to stop Fitz flicks his tongue out against her neck, she closes her eyes at this. She grabs his other and intertwine their fingers. She knows this is dangerous but she likes what he is doing. Fitz begins to suck on her neck, Olivia moans. She feels herself getting hot and she gasps as she feels herself getting wet. She hasn't let a man touch her in so long, she forgot how good it could feel. She turns around and latches on to his lips. Fitz was more than happy to let her dominate. He knew she had it in her she just needed a little push.

As she kissed him he slid his left hand under her shirt, he just wanted to feel her skin. His right hand was fondling her breast thru her shirt. He figured she was comfortable enough because she hadn't made him stop. When Fitz slid his tongue in Olivia's mouth she moaned loudly. He grabbed her pulled her into his lap. As their tongues battled he began to touch her thru her tights. Olivia was so turned on by this, she couldn't help the moans and huffs that escaped her. Fitz was so thankful she was wearing tights, he could feel how warm and wet she was.

Fitz grabbed the front of her yoga pants , he was about to stick his hand in her panties when she broke their kiss. She grabbed his hand and held it. As she caught her breath she looked at him "I'm not ready." Fitz grabbed her and pulled her into a hug "thats fine." Olivia could feel his hard on. Olivia got up and went to the bathroom. She pulled down her panties and saw how wet they were, she knew for sure that she had an orgasm.

* * *

2 weeks later

Fitz had invited Olivia to a workout session he was doing today. She was waiting on Abby to show up before she walked in. Fitz other gym was across town so it wasn't as close as the one they normally go to. Fitz had glass windows out front so he saw when Olivia had pulled up. Just as he was about to go greet her, Mellie , a regular client had asked him for help. Mellie was dressed in a sports bra and yoga pants, Fitz internally groaned. Mellie had been trying to get his attention for a while now, but he wasn't interested.

Olivia and Abby walked in to the gym. She scanned the establishment looking for Fitz. She saw he was helping someone work out so she didn't want to disturb him. She and Abby walked around until they saw Harrison. He was a good friend of Fitz and Stephan , they had met not to long ago the night of Stephan's party.

"Hello ladies, you all look lovely." Harrison huge them both and tried to pick them up at the same time. They both laughed and it caught the attention of some of the people who were at the gym.

Fitz hear laughter and turned around to see Olivia. He wanted to excuse himself and go to her but he didn't want to be rude. Mellie looked over to see what had caught Fitz attention and she saw him looking at the two women who were talking to Harrison.

"Mellie didn't you sign up for my class today, take a break its gonna start in a few, you don't want be to tired." Fitz walked off before she could respond.

Mellie's friend Liz North saw this and walked over to her.

"He sure is in a hurry...wonder which one he has his eyes on."

Mellie huffed "As if I would let some new bitch come around here, Fitz is mine."

Olivia was annoyed. Throughout the whole work out session some woman named Mellie kept needing Fitz. It was really annoying because Olivia knew that this was apart of his job, but it seemed like these women were practically throwing themselves on him.

Especially that Mellie. Olivia noticed that the women in the class were young and had great bodies. She was in great shape she knew that but she couldn't stop herself from thinking about their age difference seeing these women he was surrounded by on a daily basis.

Fitz could tell that something was bothering Olivia. After the workout session she didn't even stay long to see him. He was done for the day and he wanted to spend time with her if she was free. He grabbed his water and phone and called her.

'Hello.'

'Where are you going?'

She paused for a moment and then answered 'Home'

'Are you going back to the shop today or you're working from home?'

'No, I'm going home , so I can bath and then probably lay around and sketch. Why?'

'Can I come over in a little while...I only came here today for a session.'

'I won't be much fun...when I'm sketching it really takes up my mind.'

'That's fine with me Liv, I just want to be with you...I won't get in the way of your work.' She smiled at that comment she was glad he seemed to want to be around her even while working.

'Ok, I'll see you later.'

Fitz watched Olivia's back as she leaned over her desk admiring her work. "Fitz come here."

Fitz got up from were he was laying on her couch and made his way to her sketching area. He pulled her close as he admired her work. He placed his head beside hers and swayed them. "I don't know much about wedding gowns but these look awesome."

She turned her head so she could look at him "Thank you." Fitz closed the distance and kissed her. He had waited all night until she finished so he could have her attention. He picked her up and wrapped her legs around his back. Olivia looked at him and bit her lip. "Fitz"

"I know I know. I will behave." Fitz said as he walked them to her couch. He laid down with Olivia on top of him. Fitz wanted to feel her body on his , even if it would torture him to do nothing he would. They laid there talking as Fitz rubbed her back, with his right hand. It amazed them both how they could talk so well with each other. Olivia scooted up until she was face to face with Fitz.

She looked him in his eyes and gently pecked him. She watched his face as she pecked him again , this time hovering over his lips a little longer. Fitz grabbed her with his left hand and held her in place as they kissed. This time passionately, it hit them both those pecks were like sparks to ignite them. Olivia didn't even realize she was grinding on top of Fitz until she heard him groan. He grabbed her ass and gave it a squeeze. Fitz raised them both up and flipped them over, now Olivia was underneath him. She pulled him down on top of her and they began to kiss again.

As he slid his tongue down her mouth she slid her hands underneath his shirt, feeling how ripped he was. Olivia felt Fitz erection against her leg, she knew she should stop before things get carried away. She felt him pull on her pants and she bit his bottom lip. He groaned thinking it was apart of her foreplay. She broke their kiss "Fitz stop."

Fitz dropped his head on her chest and let out a long sigh. Olivia thought to herself 'yea he's getting tired of this.' Fitz grabbed her hand and placed it on his erection thru his pants. "You did this." He spoke , she felt his lips moving against her chest. They both sat up and Olivia slid to the end of her couch so that her back was against the arm rest and Fitz sat sideways in between her legs. He began to unzip his pants and said "Touch me, if you don't want to I understand but I want you to touch me." She knew what he wanted and what he meant. She nodded yes and he slid his pants and his boxers off just enough.

Fitz wrapped his arms around her an immediately began kissing her neck. Olivia grabbed his dick. He had precum on his tip she rubbed her thumb across the top and began to stroke him. Fitz was breathing hard in her ear. He had grabbed her by her throat, but not in a harsh way. He was holding her in place as he began to lick and suck on her neck. Olivia moaned as she felt Fitz hot wet tongue on her neck. She imagined another place where she would like to feel it. She began to stroke him faster as she thought of the things she wished she could tell him to do to her.

Fitz was in her ear groaning "fuck" as she continue to please him. Fitz head popped up and he kissed her aggressively she slowed down thinking that maybe he was getting close. They kissed as she once again started to pump him faster. Fitz moaning against her mouth had Olivia's pussy throbbing, like it had a heartbeat. She felt her clit tighten and she knew she wanted to be touched. She grabbed Fitz hand but before she could join in on the fun she felt cum on her hand.

* * *

It had been a week since Fitz saw Olivia. After that night she had been basically been dodging him and making excuses as to why they can't meet. He wasn't sure why she was acting this way. But he was determined to get to the bottom of it. He had flowers in his hand as he made his way into her shop. He asked the receptionist to go get Olivia. A few minutes later Olivia came to the front and was shocked to see Fitz. She never thought he would come to her workplace.

"Hi." he said as he stepped forward and offered her the flowers.

"Hi, what are you doing here." she accepted them.

"I came to see you and I figured you were at so here I am."

She grabs his hand and makes her way to the back whee her office is located. She closes the door behind them. Although Fitz is pissed at her , he couldn't help but to notice how good she looks. She was wearing her hair in its natural state, it looked good on her. "You look beautiful."

Olivia blushed "Fitz I.."

"No wait let me talk first...I don't know what I did to make you dodge me but can you talk to me instead of running away from whatever this is?" he was clearly pissed at her and she knew it. And in her mind he had every right to be.

She looked at him and she saw the hurt look on his face. He stepped closer to her and she bowed her head "Look at me." she couldn't

"Look at me." she wanted to

"Look at me Livvie." She raised her eyes to him, he grabbed her and pulled her close. "I miss you."

Her eyebrows furrowed "I miss you too."

Fitz lips came crashing down on hers , that was all he needed to know. Olivia broke the kiss first but Fitz spoke "We need to talk lets go to my place."

* * *

"Its been a long time." she breathed out as Fitz was sucking on her neck. They had came back to Fitz place to talk but once they got inside they couldn't stop themselves from latching on to one another.

"Mmmmm." he continued to suck on her neck, he began to fondle her breast thru her shirt.

"Wait...we need to talk." Olivia said trying to compose herself. Fitz let her go and they put space in between themselves. Fitz waited as she got comfortable and began.

"The reason I have been dodging you is because I find myself wanting to have sex with you."

Fitz was surprised at this "Ok, so what's the problem, you know that I'm attracted to you and please don't tell me you think I'm the type to hit it and quit."

"Its been a long time since I've had sex."

"How long?"

"6 years."

"What, seriously?" He couldn't believe it.

"Yes."

"Why?"

Olivia gets quiet, Fitz watches her as she tries to form the words to say.

"My last boyfriend was really manipulative and when we would have sex he use to put me down a lot."

Fitz got quiet because he could tell that this was hard for her to talk about.

"I honestly don't know why he did it , but one day he just up and started putting me down. He would tell me things like how nobody wanted me but him. How my vagina was ugly and how I should be grateful he wanted me." Olivia was tearing up and she felt Fitz pull her towards him. He began to rub shoulder. "I stayed with that kind of abuse for awhile until I had enough. But by then the damage was pretty much done. I never felt comfortable with having sex after that. I know its stupid but I was verbally abused for so long that I actually started to believe it."

Fitz lifted her chin until she was facing him "You are the most beautiful woman I know. I'm so sorry you went thru that. But you know I'm not like that."

Olivia closed her eyes and sighed. "Its just hard for me to let all of that go."

"Do you trust me?" she opened her eyes and licked her lips.

She didn't say nothing so he asked again "Olivia , do you trust me?"

She nodded her head yes.

Fitz stood up and pulled her up, he got down on his knees and lifted her shirt. Olivia sucked in her breath "What are you-"

"Quiet." Fitz cut her off assertively. He left no room for argument. He stood back up and kissed her lips. He pulled her shirt from the bottom, up and over her head. "Livvie...let me take care of you." he captures her lip and she feels him pushing her towards the couch. He breaks the kiss, and while looking in her face, he unzips her pants and she makes a noise "Let me show you how a man is suppose to takes care of his womans body." Fitz takes her breath away.

She wants him to touch her , to please her, she feels her body reacted to him. Its like her body is screaming for his touch. She can't find the words so she nods her head yes. Fitz now has her in her bra and panties, she so happy she wore a matching set today. Fitz sits her on his couched positions himself in front of her. Olivia watched as Fitz began to kiss up her leg one at a time. He comes up and place both his arms on the side of her body.

He kisses her stomach and starts to caress her side. Olivia arches her back at this sensation. She feels ticklish almost but its more than that. Fitz lips on her stomach has her biting her lip as she watches him. She runs her fingers thru his hair , for some reason she feels sexy in this moment. Fitz sits up and pulls her to the edge of the couch. She pulls his face up and she kisses him, instantly wanting his taste she licks his lips and sucks on his bottom lip. Fitz groans and pulls her into his arms. He breaks their kiss "Are you ok? Do you want me to stop?"

"No, don't stop." Fitz began to undo her bra and slide the straps off as he is looking her in her face, she can't help but to blush. His gaze is so hot, she almost feels suffocated by it. When he gets her bra he , he looks at her chest. "Beautiful." He holds her in his arms as he takes her right nipple and gently licks it. Olivia throws her head back and softly gasped. After he has showed both nipples attention , he lets her go "Take my shirt off." Olivia leans over and pulls his shirt off, she admires his chest and ribs. She runs her fingers thru his light chest hair.

Fitz gets up and picks Olivia up, she wraps her arms around his waist and lays her head on him. He carries her into his bedroom. He flips the lights on , he wants to see every part of her. Olivia is nervous but she wants this. She's putting her trust in Fitz and praying it doesn't backfires in her face. Fitz lays her in his bed, and climbs over her. He kisses her neck, she makes a face contorted with pleasure.

He begins to gently suck on that same spot and Olivia grabs him and presses her body against his. He smirks because he has found one of her spots. He starts to leave a trail of wet kisses down her body until he gets to her pussy. He eases up "Sit up on the headboard" she scoots back until her back is on it. Fitz climbs up until he is between her legs he looks up at her " watch me." Olivia is biting her lips. She watches as Fitz began to peel off her panties but before he could get them off she stops him. He looks at her but doesn't say anything. He can see that she is nervous, he reaches up and pulls her towards him "Tell me to stop and I will."

"I don't want to stop...just give me a second...my stomach feels like its in knots."

Fitz kisses her and stands up. She watches as he strips from the rest of his clothes. She licks her lips, and stands up. She grabs him by the back of his neck and brings his face to hers. As they kiss , Olivia brings Fitz hands to her panties letting him know she's ready for him to take them off. Fitz breaks the kiss and helps her sit back against the headboard. He hasn't looked yet, he kisses her, reassuring her that she is in for a night of enjoyment.

"What do you want me to do?" Fitz was leaving it up to her.

"Touch me." she said breathing heavily from want.

He crawls down her body until he is on his stomach. She watches as he opens her legs and looks at her pussy. He kisses it and gives her a long slow sensual lick. Olivia whimpers at this feeling. Fitzgerald began to lick at her clit like he is starved from hunger. She watches as he eats her out, she moans and meows at his attention to her pussy. She gets even more wet for him and she feels like she's wetting the sheets. Watching him eat her out was such a sensual experience for her. She closed her eyes at this feeling , she couldn't take it anymore.

She grabbed her breast with her left hand and a hand full of his hair with her right. She felt Fitz stick his finger in her pussy and she cried out "Shit." Fitz began to pump her pussy with his index finger he added his middle finger and her pussy made room. Olivia was crying out from the pleasure. She knew she went going to last long, she felt he stomach tighten. She pulled a little hard on Fitz hair as she came , it hit her hard and fast and going off on instinct alone she tried to close her legs at the feeling. Fitz held her down as he kept licking her thru her orgasm.

Fitz got up and pulled her down the bed and kissed her. She tasted herself on his lips and even that turned her own. It was almost like she was trying to suck herself off his lips. Fitz smirked and began to pull away. He reached over to his night stand and grabbed a condom. Olivia watched as he put it on. He lined himself up with her and he laid down on his left arm, she wrapped her legs around him.

He grabbed his dick and gently began to insert himself. Olivia body tensed up, and she grabbed him. He kissed her and brought his right hand on her side so he wouldn't be squishing her. As he kissed her , he eased himself into her some more. He groaned against her lips as her pussy began to hug his dick. She was a tight perfect fit, he waited until she adjusted to him. When he felt her relax he began to slow stroke Olivia. She was in heaven she was enjoying the feel of his hard dick and the pressure it was applying , her pussy felt like wet hot warm velvet around him. Fitz was in her ear "You feel so good...Fuck baby."

Olivia turned her head so she could whisper in his ear "faster baby."

And Fitz was more than happy to do so. He grabbed her legs and began to pump into her faster. Olivia had forgotten how good sex could be. Fitz was hitting all the right spots. She felt herself winding up it she didn't want it to stop. She grabbed his face and ran her fingers thru the back of his curls. They looked at each other as Fitz was stroking her.

"Harder ...Fitz...harder." Fitz started to pound into Olivia , he was trying his best not to bust before she came but she was making it hard for him. He kissed her hard and she stuck her tongue in his mouth. As Fitz fucked her harder she started to whine against his mouth.

"Ahhh...Yes...right there...yes...yes...yes...oh baby" she was close.

Fitz grunted in her ear hard and she knew he had nutted, but he kept going. Three hard pumps after he came so did she. She grabbed Fitz shoulder so tight he thought she would draw blood. He kept up his pace as she came. Fitz fell on top of her, while still in her. They were both sticky from their combined sweat. Olivia wrapped her arms around him as they tried to catch their breaths. Once they had calmed down Fitz slid out of her and laid beside her, they are both looking at the ceiling.

Fitz was the first to break the silence "How was it?"

Olivia laughed "It was great."

He got up and went into the bathroom, she heard him running water. She laid there , Fitz had called her his woman and baby throughout this whole thing. She didn't want to jump ahead of herself , maybe he didn't realize he said it. She was pulled out of her thoughts when Fitz came and pulled her off the bed. "Lets shower."

Fitz stood behind Olivia as they both washed off Olivia let her hair get wet and it instantly curled up. Fitz pulled her to him , he kissed the back of her curls "Will you be my girlfriend?"

Olivia froze , before she could say anything he continued "I want to date you Livvie, exclusively." He kissed her shoulder and then turned her around. "I want to be your man...will you let me?" Fitz had his left hand holding her close to him , while his right hand made its way to her pussy. He slid his middle finger in between her lips and began to make circles around her clit. She felt her legs getting weak.

She looked at him, so he continued "Don't tell me I'm to young for you or whatever reason you might think. I am a man , I know what I want. So Olivia Carolyn Pope be my girlfriend." he said and kissed her lips. She huffed and thought with a smirk on her face, that it wasn't fair that he was pleasing her and asking her this. "Yes" she whispered at his lips, she knew she was in for a long ride with him.

* * *

Helloooooooo! I woke up today with this idea heavily on my brain! I wanted Olivia to be older and I wanted Fitz to be the young sexy piece of some some! (EL O EL) , I hope yal weekend was good as for me. I got to relax and lay around. I am 80% finished with the next chap for "The Secretary" ...I may get to upload it tomorrow I think ima try to update before Senior Finals! I love you guys and your awesome reviews so let me know what you think! Please and Thanks! Much Love Chaun!


End file.
